


SPACEMAN - ALL SANA

by Stardust_513



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_513/pseuds/Stardust_513
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Everyone, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 10





	1. Three Days

All纱文——太空人 #1

大阪席城X名井南湘设定 女女结婚设定

【设定不喜慎入】

第一章：3天3夜。(37line部分）

1.

“你怎么了？”

名井南打开门就注意到了凑崎纱夏嘴角的淤青。

一瞬间心都揪在了一起。

凑崎纱夏有些不耐烦地拍开名井南正欲上前查看自己伤势的手，黑着脸进了屋。

“问你家平井桃去。妈的，简直就是个疯子。”

“她又找你麻烦了吗？”

名井南关上门转过身看着正在冰箱里找东西吃的凑崎纱夏，有些担心地问：

“痛不痛？要不要去医院？”

“没有泡面的吗？”

又是熟悉的答非所问。

每次只要遇到不想回答或者没必要回答的问题凑崎纱夏用的都是同一招。

不过名井南悬着的心终于是放了下来。

还能想着吃，估计问题不大。

更何况从小就看着凑崎纱夏打架打到大的名井南觉得更需要去医院的只怕是平井桃。

想罢名井南便也不再追问。

只是走过去帮凑崎纱夏退下她身上的皮衣外套。

上面那不属于自己的香水味从凑崎纱夏进门的时候名井南就闻到了。

“你先去洗澡吧，我给你煮。”

凑崎纱夏很喜欢吃泡面。

从月头吃到月尾都完全吃不腻的那种。

名井南也不知道一直注重健康并且还有点洁癖的自己，是如何能忍受生活上这么随便敷衍的凑崎纱夏这么多年的。

可就算如此。

她还是愿意给没钱了才会跑来找自己的凑崎纱夏煮泡面。

等凑崎纱夏洗完澡出来的时候。

名井南正准备去拿冰箱里给她准备的啤酒。

是的没错。

这又是凑崎纱夏诸多坏习惯的其中一个。

名井南今天穿的睡衣不算很紧身但是有些透明，凸凹有致的身材在睡衣下若隐若现。

也不知道目的何在。

房间里空调的温度本来就不高。打开冰箱的时候名井南觉得有点冷，但是突然从后面贴上来的身体却格外有些火热。

“别闹…”

名井南偏了偏头想躲开身后人唇舌对自己后颈若有若无的骚扰却无果。

凑崎纱夏一手揽着名井南的腰一手熟练的从衣服下摆伸了进去。

“我的小南，身材真好。”

只有在求欢的时候才会用这么温柔语气和自己说话的凑崎纱夏，名井南根本无法拒绝，或者说根本就不想拒绝。

名井南转过头回应上身后人有些急切的索吻。

目的就这么轻易的达到了————

血气方刚的凑崎纱夏。

是真的很好勾引。

“唔…”

衣服里那作乱的手突然占领高地让名井南不自觉的呻吟出声。

凑崎纱夏微微收紧了手臂，让全身发软的名井南不至于滑下去。

名井南这个女人不论和自己做过多少次爱，身体依然还是对自己的触碰这么的敏感。

房间的气温逐渐升高。

在凑崎纱夏作乱的手越来越放肆地向着某个早已泛滥成灾的地方去的时候。

名井南急忙按住她的手叫了停。

“别…”

“？”

虽然名井南也很想要，但是身后这个被自己放在心尖上的人要是饿坏了怎么办？

“先吃面吧…”

凑崎纱夏扬了扬嘴角。

“先吃你吧。”

…

2.

名井南又一次哭着在凑崎纱夏身下攀上了顶峰。

高潮时更加绝美的名井南让阅美女无数的凑崎纱夏都不自觉的心跳漏了一拍。

怪不得平井桃如此沉迷名井南无法自拔。  
如果说女人的美是毒药。

那名井南一定是最毒的那一种。

“小南还想要吗？”

名井南双手攀上凑崎纱夏的颈把她拉向自己。每个字的语气都充满了暧昧。

“怎么？你今天这么快就累了么？”

凑崎纱夏笑着俯身找到名井南的耳朵：

“真应该把你现在的样子拍下来给平井桃看看，让她看看她心目中那个纯洁无瑕、高贵端庄、神圣不容侵犯的女神名井南在床上究竟能有多淫荡。”

“建议你早点拍给她，最好让平井家的人都知道更好。”

凑崎纱夏有些疑惑。

“就这么不想嫁给平井桃？她对你不好吗？”

“她对我很好。只是…”

名井南咬着嘴唇偏过头。

“我想嫁的人是谁难道你自己心里不清楚吗？”

凑崎纱夏笑了笑。

“所以这就是你一直不肯放我出来的原因？”

…

3.

凑崎纱夏永远都不会在这里过夜。

今天也不例外。

“能不能不要走。”

再也无法装睡的名井南忍着下身的酸痛起身伸手拉住了正在穿衣服的凑崎纱夏。

“？”

“今天留下来陪我好不好。”

凑崎纱夏皱着眉头拉开名井南抓在自己胳膊上的手。

“不好。”

“我明天就要和平井桃订婚了…”

名井南努力想从凑崎纱夏脸上找一点自己想要看到的情绪波动。

但是凑崎纱夏还是那副事不关己、对什么事都无所谓的样子。她扣着衬衫扣子的手甚至都没有因为名井南说的话而停止过半秒。

“那提前恭喜你咯，名井小姐。”

语气里竟然还带着一丝真诚。

看着凑崎纱夏离去的背影。

名井南心里突然感觉一阵恐慌。

尽管做过的那么多心理建设。

但是在这一刻真正到来的此时此刻。

名井南才发现自己根本就无法承受。

所有为凑崎纱夏筑起的心理防线都不需要一秒钟就已经全部崩塌。

她好像真的要失去她了。

.  
.  
.

“金多贤”

照片里那个坐在凑崎纱夏机车后座的女生。

“她叫金多贤对吧？”

名井南提到的名字终于让凑崎纱夏停住了脚步。

“我听说她妈妈生病了…做手术需要很大一笔钱对吗？”

这是名井南唯一能想到的————自己对于凑崎纱夏还存在着的利用价值。

凑崎纱夏转过身一言不发的看着名井南。

其实名井南从来都不愿意用这种方式挽留凑崎纱夏。

“明天我叫彩瑛把钱放到卡里给你。”

……

(To be continue)


	2. Innocence is evil

All纱文——太空人 #2

社会凑崎X高中豆腐 

第二章：天真有邪。(豆沙部分）

凑崎纱夏不一定每一天都会出现。

但金多贤还是每天放学后都会在学校门口等一个小时。

一个小时。

只是为了等一个不一定会出现的人。

很傻吧。

其实金多贤并不知道什么是喜欢。

她从未喜欢过任何人。

更从未见过爱情是什么模样。

毕竟高中课本里并没有讲授过这方面的内容。

如果说你无时无刻都想要见到一个人。

而这种思念已经强烈得影响到了你的正常生活作息。

这应该就算是喜欢了吧？

…

雨下得更大了。

多贤又往里站了站。

这是学校门口唯一可以躲雨的屋檐。

所以如果今天凑崎纱夏会来的话站在这里她应该很容易就能看到自己吧？

多贤在捡到凑崎纱夏的那天，好像也是下着和今天一样大的雨。

之所以为什么说捡到。

大概是因为那天喝到不省人事瘫坐在墙角的凑崎纱夏真的像极了一只被主人遗弃的柴犬吧。

至于鬼使神差的把凑崎纱夏捡回家以后发生的事。

多贤都不需要仔细回想就能清晰的回忆起每一个细节。

那些让人一想到就脸红心跳的画面。

那些让人一想起来就全身发热的感官和触觉。

就在这一切对于脑海里那个关于喜欢或者是爱的模糊印象就快要逐渐清晰起来的时候…

都会在想到结束以后抱着自己的凑崎纱夏嘴里轻轻呢喃着另一个女人名字的瞬间全部破碎。

这种开心到天堂又瞬间坠落到地狱的感觉。

多贤并不陌生。

因为这种回忆不停牵扯到现实情绪的转换，大抵从认识凑崎纱夏以后每天都会在自己身上上演无数遍。

多贤只恨当时被折腾得好像连一根手指都抬不起来的自己听力真是不要太好。

把事后醉醺醺的凑崎纱夏无意识呢喃的每一个字都听了个清清楚楚。

名井南…

多贤作为一个正常的T城市民怎么会不知道她是谁。

她就是那个平井家唯一继承人平井桃的未婚妻——名井南。

能嫁进T城里势力最大的平井家的名井南是多少女生羡慕嫉妒恨的对象。

就连多贤都感叹过如果自己能嫁进平井家，是不是不仅妈妈的病能治好或许连自己下半辈子都可以衣食无忧了。

当然，这也只是想想而已，她这种小透明还是很认命的。

在知道了凑崎纱夏和名井南之间的那见不得光的暧昧关系之后。

理智一直在告诫多贤凑崎纱夏并不是一个可以靠近寻求依靠的人。

可是喜欢和爱情从来就没有什么理智可言不是吗？

……

或者你相信电影里说过的初次情结吗。

人这一辈子第一次真正心动过的那个人。

你是永远都不可能忘掉的。

尽管喜欢凑崎纱夏这件事实在是太过危险了。

但她依然甘愿为她冒险。

而对于凑崎纱夏这个人多贤从来都不敢奢求什么。

只要自己能一直陪在她的身边就好了。

至于名分什么的。

她从来就没有想过也不敢想。

“又在等你那个混混女朋友哦？”

同班男同学的声音把陷入回忆的多贤拉回现实。

多贤看了一眼旁边也来这里躲雨的同班男同学，并不想理会。只是默默往旁边挪了一步。

平时就对多贤很有好感的男同学十分不能理解多贤为什么会和那样的女生在一起。

“她有什么好的？你不知道她专门找女高中生骗财又骗色吗？你最好离她远一点。”

多贤听到这里正想开口反驳就听到一个熟悉的声音。

“你最好离她远一点。”

多贤惊喜的转过身。

“纱夏姐姐！”

凑崎纱夏沉着脸走过去把手里的雨衣往多贤头上一套。

“自己穿好。”

凑崎纱夏冰冷的手不经意间擦过自己有些发烫的耳朵，让多贤感觉自己的脸更红了。

等多贤从那几秒钟的害羞里回过神来的时候，凑崎纱夏早已经转过身走进雨里了。

空气中只留下了她转身前对着自己丢下的话：

“早就和你说过了以后要离猪远一点。”

多贤有些尴尬的看了一眼一边呆若木鸡的男同学，赶紧把雨衣穿好一溜小跑跟上凑崎纱夏。

……

“姐姐你受伤了。”

多贤刚刚就注意到了凑崎纱夏眉角的ok绷，这是她脸上的新伤。

“嗯，又遇到个疯子。”

凑崎纱夏摸了摸眉角已经湿透了的Ok绷。从兜里摸出钥匙发动机车的时候不禁回想起那个气急败坏的孙彩瑛。

——————

“真不知道井南看上你哪一点，不务正业游手好闲不说还又贪财又好色，穷得只能靠女人养还整天吃喝玩乐样样不缺，你可真行。”

话已经说得够难听了。

只可惜当时嚼着口香糖的凑崎纱夏全程都是吊儿郎当的样子，好像孙彩瑛嘴里的那个吃软饭的烂人和自己一点关系都没有。

“说完了没？卡可以给我了吧？”

彩瑛翻了个白眼然后从包里摸出一张卡扔了过去。

“密码是你生日”

末了又补了一句：

“我真好奇如果井南不管你的话你还能活几天。”

凑崎纱夏仔细回想了一下很喜欢打嘴炮的自己究竟是说了哪一句话以后脸上被狠狠地招呼了一拳的。

大概是那句——

【你还是管好自己吧孙彩瑛。寄人篱下的滋味不好受吧？连争取的机会都没有只能眼睁睁看着喜欢的女人嫁给自己同父异母的姐姐平井桃。亲手把心爱的女人送到别人身下承欢的感觉怎么样？爽吗？】

那是从小到大唯一一次凑崎纱夏挨了打却没有还手。

因为从某方面来说她觉得自己和孙彩瑛一样可怜。

——————

金多贤的家离学校大概有15分钟的车程。

是zf建设的廉价公租房。

房子虽然很小但被多贤打理得很干净。

但是如果凑崎纱夏来的话总是会被她弄得乱七八糟。

不过每次都要整理很久的多贤并不觉得生气。

因为她觉得从遇到凑崎纱夏之后，这个冷冰冰的家好像才有了一些温度。

自从自己那个赌鬼父亲跳楼一走了之以后，她重病的母亲已经在医院躺了快一个月了。

平时医疗的费用都是母亲的妹妹在支付，尽管小姨人很好，但是想要做手术进一步医治的金额对于小姨那普通的工薪家庭来说也是一笔不小的数字。

其实在遇到凑崎纱夏之前多贤想过如果小姨有一天不再愿意支付母亲的住院费用，而自己也因为没有到达可以靠打工获得经济能力的年龄而无法支付母亲的治疗费用的话。

那自己应该会选择和母亲一起去那边问问自己那个不负责任的父亲为什么可以这么狠心地丢下她们。

但是遇到凑崎纱夏以后，就算生活再怎么糟糕，多贤都只想努力的活着，只因为在这个世界上多了一个她可以挂念的人。

因为有凑崎纱夏的存在。

这个对自己一直都不太友好的世界好像也并没有想象中的那么糟糕。

15分钟的车程说长也不长说短也不短。

不过已经足以让没有穿雨衣的凑崎纱夏狼狈地淋了个全身湿透。

————————————

很多年以后金多贤回想自己究竟是从哪一个瞬间彻底爱上凑崎纱夏的。

或许就是雨下得特别大的那天。

坐在机车后座的自己问在前面为她挡去大部分风雨的凑崎纱夏：

“姐姐你为什么不穿雨衣。”

凑崎纱夏冻得鼻音有些重的声音混合着风雨的声音听起来有些憨憨的：

“我只有一件。”

————————————

这个总是为她遮风挡雨的凑崎纱夏在金多贤心里一直是一个非常特别的存在：

她很会说情话，但是也很会说浑话。

她性格独裁且暴躁，但是有时候又真的很温柔。

明明她穿的衣服看起来都不便宜的样子，可是她却穷到连支手机都没有，甚至有时候穷到连泡面都吃不起。

明明是个不务正业穷困潦倒还到处惹事打架的混混形象，但是她又会拿着不知道从哪里弄来的银行卡带自己去很高级的餐厅吃饭。

那间让多贤一辈子都不敢妄想自己能够有机会踏足的法国餐厅，凑崎纱夏却能够用很流畅的法语和侍者点好餐顺便也帮自己点一份。

那时候的凑崎纱夏举手投足间丝毫感觉不到一点混混的样子。

金多贤承认。

安安静静享用高级法国料理的凑崎纱夏。

是真的很迷人。

和那个日上三竿才起床顶着个鸡窝头窝在沙发上吃着泡面就着冰啤酒的凑崎纱夏完完全全就是两个人。

…

而凑崎纱夏在遇到金多贤之前几乎每天早上都是在不同女人的床上醒过来，然后拿着床头那些女人给自己的钞票过完一天。

如果实在没钱了就厚着脸皮去找名井南。

她的生活没有昨天也没有明天，她只想挥霍掉每一个能挥霍的今天。

这种自暴自弃的生活方式究竟是从什么时候开始的呢？

是知道自己必须要娶那个林家大小姐的时候还是知道小南要嫁进平井家的时候呢。

混沌的日子过得太久。

凑崎纱夏自己也有点记不清了。

其实在金多贤的床上醒过来的那天，凑崎纱夏也觉得和自己平常的任何一天也没有什么区别。

直到她并没有在床头看到熟悉的钞票，而是看到了床单上的那一片狼藉和墙上张贴着的三好学生奖状。

瞬间清醒狠狠骂了一句脏话的凑崎纱夏按着落款的学校名字在门口等了一天之后，终于看到了奖状上那个叫金多贤的人。

在看到那张白白净净单纯无害的脸的瞬间。

前一晚丢失的记忆全部回溯回凑崎纱夏的脑子里。

满脸通红想要反抗的女孩子，却被喝醉酒的自己制止住她一切想要反抗的动作，粗暴的扒掉衣服。

然后自己完全不顾身下人的意愿强行进行了无度的索取。

眼角的泪痕、婉转娇喘的呻吟、被占有时颤抖的身体和回应自己时青涩的不知所措。

那是凑崎纱夏第一次真的觉得自己是个混蛋。

(To be continue)


	3. Your life without me

All纱文——太空人 #3

第三章：我留下的一个生活。(豆沙部分）

所以大下雨的…

不穿雨衣骑机车耍帅的结果就是发烧。

以后再也不干这么蠢的事了！

再干她就是小狗！

半坐着背靠在床头嘴里叼着口腔体温计的凑崎纱夏如是想到。

“姐姐你真的不去医院吗？”

虽然凑崎纱夏已经吃过退烧药但多贤还是有些放心不下。

“不去不去，死外边都不去医院。”

按照凑崎家的关系网，她去医院的话不是分分钟就被抓回家的事么，她才没那么傻。

更何况这么久以来大病小病还有各种外伤都这么过来了。

没死都算自己命大。

小小发烧而已，不足挂齿。

“呸呸呸！赶紧呸掉！瞎说什么呢你！你才不会有事。”

多贤拧起眉头看着把死字挂在嘴边的凑崎纱夏。

“咳咳”

凑崎纱夏被多贤严肃的表情弄得一愣，干咳两声赶紧转移视线转移话题：

“哎呀…差点忘了，小豆腐你去看看我外套里的钱包还在不在，这大风大雨的可千万别掉外边了…”

多贤颇为无奈地看了一眼床上那一边转移话题一边自言自语的凑崎纱夏。

“知道了，我去给你找。”

从晾在阳台的皮衣外套里找到凑崎纱夏的钱包的时候，多贤心里还是忍不住嘀咕了一句。

「我才不是什么小豆腐呢」

凑崎纱夏究竟什么时候才能不把她当小孩。

…

“给你。”

多贤看着凑崎纱夏塞到自己手里的银行卡。

“？”

凑崎纱夏挠了挠头。

“虽然我不知道里面有多少钱，但是应该可以让你妈妈把第一阶段的手术做完。”

名井南对自己一向都很大方，这一点凑崎纱夏倒是很有自信。

多贤愣愣的看着凑崎纱夏。

“姐姐…你哪来这么多钱？”

“密码我写在银行卡上了，后续手术的费用我再想想办法吧。”

只要一遇到不想回答的问题或者没必要回答的问题凑崎纱夏用的还是答非所问这一招。

况且这问题压根也没法回答啊…

“劳动”所得吗？

多贤看着手里那张可以说是母亲的救命稻草一般的银行卡。

这或许是这个家里所有的希望了。

而这个希望是凑崎纱夏给她的…

凑崎纱夏已经给过她太多太多的希望了。

多贤郑重的把银行卡收到床头柜的抽屉里，然后对着凑崎纱夏把自己睡衣的扣子一颗颗解开…

“小豆腐你干嘛！”

此情此景让凑崎纱夏差点把嘴里的体温计给喷了出去。

“…”

多贤红着脸咬着嘴唇不知道该说什么才好，但是并没有停止解扣子的动作。

在更多雪白肌肤暴露在空气中之前。

凑崎纱夏赶紧倾身抓住多贤的手。

“你是从哪个狗血电视剧里学来的这种剧情…”

多贤委屈的看着凑崎纱夏沉默了半晌，忍了很久的眼泪终于决堤。

“纱夏姐姐是不是不喜欢多贤了？”

眼前突然哭了的多贤让凑崎纱夏愣了一秒，另一只手把嘴里的体温计拿出来放到一边，打算好好和多贤讲讲道理。

“这不是喜不喜欢的问题…”

“那姐姐是不是嫌弃我了？”

“我怎么会嫌弃你…”

多贤反握住凑崎纱夏的手按在自己的胸前。

“那姐姐为什么不碰我了，姐姐是觉得我还是小孩子对吗？”

手里那柔软的触感让定力一向不太行的凑崎纱夏咽了咽口水。

“不是…小豆腐你听我说，我…”

多贤赤着脚爬上床跨坐在凑崎纱夏身上。

“姐姐为我做了这么多，让我也为姐姐做点什么吧，除了身体我也没有别的东西可以给你了，拜托姐姐不要拒绝我。”

说罢便牵着凑崎纱夏的手送进自己的衣服里，又顺势往前跪了跪，然后轻轻吻上了凑崎纱夏的唇。

女孩毫无技巧可言的求欢方式让凑崎纱夏适应了一会儿才找回主动权。

“感冒会传染给你的。”

“不要紧。”

………

凑崎纱夏没想到自己吃完小豆腐没几天就见到了多贤的小姨。

多贤红着脸和旁边一起进屋的人介绍完凑崎纱夏然后就去厨房里倒水了。

凑崎纱夏有些尴尬地咳嗽了两声然后放下手里的泡面坐直了身体。

等多贤端着泡好的茶出来的时候，凑崎纱夏刚好应付完多贤小姨对于自己慷慨解囊的感谢。

被多贤的小姨上下打量的目光看得浑身不自在的凑崎纱夏正准备起身出去透透气的时候却被叫住。

“金小姐，虽然我只是多贤的小姨，但是她妈妈现在的状况你是知道的，所以我也算是她的监护人，你说对吗？”

“这是自然。”

“那我有话就直说了，如果金小姐是真心喜欢多贤，你们交往我不反对，但是我有一个要求，能不能等到多贤把高中学业修完有个稳定工作之后再谈结婚的事，毕竟现在多贤还小…”

“？”

凑崎纱夏有些疑惑的看着把脸埋得越来越低的多贤，大概也猜到她是为了给小姨解释那笔钱的来源才做的这种解释。

解释是来自于自己追求者的慷慨解囊，总比是来自于一个一夜情认识的混蛋不知道从哪里弄来一笔钱要令人信服得多得多。

不过这个小姨未免脑补得也太多了点？

不知道的人还真以为她凑崎纱夏是那种娶不到媳妇、只能靠趁人之危趁火打劫骗人骗色又骗婚的混蛋。

不过也是，在小姨那一辈人的观念里，如果不是以结婚为目的的谈恋爱，那又怎么会无偿的给予对方那么大的一笔钱呢。

“小姨你误会了，我并没有要娶多贤的打算，而且我已经有婚约了…”

一时嘴快的凑崎纱夏其实话刚说完就后悔了，因为她看到低着头的多贤在听到自己这句话的时候身体微微的颤抖了一下，尽管很轻微但还是被凑崎纱夏捕捉到了。

“那金小姐你这是想让多贤做……”

小姨的话没有说完。

但是凑崎纱夏知道她想到哪里去了。

看着多贤的小姨越来越复杂的神色。

凑崎纱夏有些头疼。

得，就因为这笔破钱现在真是怎么解释都解释不清楚了。

凑崎纱夏心一横。

罢了。

人生苦短。

该来的总要来的。

或许短痛永远都要比长痛好。

人生就是这么的奇妙。

你永远不知道你一直不愿意面对的事，没准其实只需要一个瞬间就能面对了呢。

那个两年多以来，自己说过无数次也骗过无数人还企图拿来继续骗自己过活的谎言。

这种不停用虚伪去交换信任的生活，坦白来讲她凑崎纱夏过到现在是真的有点累了。

“对不起多贤，是我骗了你。”

多贤抬头看着眼前突然变得好陌生的人。

凑崎纱夏避开了多贤那受伤的眼神苦笑道：

“其实我不姓金，我姓凑崎。”

……

是的没错。

就是那个T城里势力仅次于平井家。

凑崎家的凑崎。

而她就是那个失踪了两年多的凑崎家长女。

凑崎纱夏。

……

「穷困潦倒不务正业的混混金纱夏或许没办法做到没有任何目的无缘无故地给你这么多钱。」

「但是凑崎纱夏可以。」

……

(To be continue)


	4. Between us

ALL纱文 - 太空人#4

大阪席城X林氏总裁

第四章：两者。(sanayeon部分）

“凑崎纱夏！你就这么不想和我结婚！”

凑崎纱夏瞥了一眼站在自己面前甩了一大叠照片在桌子上的林大小姐。

这个强势的女人怎么这么久没见了脾气还是这么的暴躁。

凑崎纱夏倾过身随便拿起一张看了一眼。

果然是意料之中金多贤和自己在一起时被偷拍的照片。

“不是说好不干涉彼此的私生活么。”

“我只是没想到你现在禽兽到连高中生都不放过！”

林娜琏说不上来自己究竟是什么感觉。只是觉得眼前这个从自己出生之前就已经注定要嫁的人在感情这件事上，好像从来就没有过任何底线。

对于凑崎纱夏怎么爱玩怎么混蛋林娜琏一直以来都睁一只眼闭一只眼。

但是这次真的太离谱了。

“So？”

看着那张欠扁的脸林娜琏强忍住转身就走的冲动，深深吸了一口气压住自己熊熊燃烧的怒火。

“我只是希望你能不能有点底线！凑崎家的脸面你不想要，但是请不要让林家也陪着你一起丢脸。”

凑崎纱夏无所谓的耸了耸肩。

“有什么所谓，反正你迟早要进凑崎家的门，丢了谁家的脸面有差吗？要不你去和凑崎老头说说让他退婚好了？反正我没意见。”

“你…”

这婚要是能退她林娜琏早就退了千百万遍了好吧！！！

林娜琏想自己叱咤生意场这么多年从来没有吃过一次败仗，但是为什么每每都会在这个混蛋面前吃瘪。

“算了，我不想和你吵。”

从来都视时间为金钱的林娜琏不想浪费时间和面前这个从来都不可能讲理的人争辩。

“把这个签了。”

凑崎纱夏接过林娜琏递到自己面前的文件和笔，看都没看一眼文件的内容就翻到最后一页大笔一挥。

“下次找我办事能不能不要用这么粗暴的方式，你这明显是趁我喝醉趁人之危。”

回想起喝完酒晕晕乎乎的自己刚走到多贤家路口就被人突然套麻袋的经历凑崎纱夏还是有点心有余悸。

林娜琏默默在心里翻了个白眼。

要是用正常的方式能把你叫回来我还那么费劲干嘛。

最重要的是她可不想自己的手下再被凑崎纱夏打进医院。

林娜琏去拿回文件的时候却突然被沙发上的人抓住了手腕。

“不过你说巧不巧…我也刚好有点事要找姐姐。”

林娜琏疑惑的看着似笑非笑的凑崎纱夏。

“？”

还没反应过来就被人一把拉了过去压在了沙发上。

这种被压制的姿势让林娜琏非常没有安全感，但是无奈又敌不过对方的力气。

“你干嘛！”

凑崎纱夏低下头嘴唇暧昧的划过林娜琏的脸颊，说的话却没有一丝温度。

“算账。”

不提算账还好一提这个她林娜琏就来气！

林娜琏双手抵住凑崎纱夏肩膀拉开一段距离警告道：

“算账？你和那个高中生的烂账我不想和你算，但是劳驾凑崎小姐在和我结婚之前最好和名井家那个即将要变成平井夫人的大小姐保持距离，凑崎家最好不要和平井家起冲突，原因你比我清楚。”

凑崎纱夏不以为意的笑了笑。

“林娜琏小姐您这是还没过门就开始为我凑崎家打算了么。”

“鬼才为你打算。”

“难道不是么？”

身上的人弯起嘴角很有意味的挑了挑眉，要是定力不强的人肯定会被那双很会勾人的狐狸眼给晃花了眼。

又来。

林娜琏觉得自己终有一天一定会被这个无赖气出病。

面对一个永远找不到人不务正业满嘴跑火车还处处留情的未婚妻就已经够头疼的了，还要应付这个浑人对自己的各种性骚扰。  
除了语言还有肢体。

“凑-崎-纱-夏！你给我把你的手拿出来！”  
林娜琏红着脸瞪着压在自己身上不分时间场合乱来的人。

要不是林家一半产业都被牢牢掌握在凑崎家手里，自己何至于此。

“姐姐，有人和你说过你不生气的样子其实很漂亮吗？”

“少来这套，你放开我！”

如果林娜琏还只是个高中生一定会被凑崎纱夏这张嘴哄得团团转。

就连曾经刚认识凑崎纱夏的林娜琏也中过招，甚至还期盼过自己快点长大这样就可以嫁给她了。

只不过现在的林娜琏面对凑崎纱夏只有一条准则：

【宁愿相信世界上有鬼都不要相信凑崎纱夏的那张嘴！】

更何况她又不是那个傻子名井南。

这个世界上恐怕也就只有名井南才会不论上过多少次凑崎纱夏的当还是会一如既往的相信这个混蛋。

“真不知道都快成为一家人了的林大小姐为什么还要动用一切手段派人跟踪调查我，不过呢，我也知道了一些好有趣的东西呢~”

凑崎纱夏说着找到林娜琏的耳朵：

“那些照片和那孩子的资料是姐姐你让人放去小南家信箱里的对吧？”

自己最敏感的耳朵不停被身上的浑人骚扰着，让林娜琏全身都有些发软，推着凑崎纱夏的手也没了多少力气。

“我不知道你在说什么…”

“哦，那这个就不提了，那么那个和娜链姐姐一起喝酒的私家侦探…如果我没记错的话是叫俞定延对吧？”

林娜琏心里一紧，死死抓着凑崎纱夏的衣服。

“你别动她！她和我只是朋友关系，我和她没什么，你不要多想。”

林娜琏一直都很清楚自己作为林家继承人肩上得担什么责任，就算她再不喜欢凑崎纱夏，就算凑崎纱夏再讨厌她，就算凑崎纱夏再怎么沾花惹草到处风流，她也必须要嫁给她。

这是唯一能救林家的办法。

所以在这门婚事如期进行之前，林娜琏不允许有任何意外的发生，就算是那个钟情了自己十多年的俞定延也不行。

凑崎纱夏眯起眼睛，林娜琏喜不喜欢那个姓俞的私家侦探她不知道她也不想知道，但是一向不喜欢解释的林娜琏竟然为了让自己不要动那个人而向自己解释了。

这让原本只是想捉弄一下林娜琏的凑崎纱夏有些意外，也不知道是不是被套麻袋之前的酒劲还没过去的缘故，占有欲一直很强的凑崎纱夏越来越觉得有些气不顺。

原来眼前这个总是在自己面前故作高冷且矜持骄傲的大小姐，背地里却和那姓俞的私家侦探两情相悦你侬我侬把酒当歌。

所以这个自己曾经以为从来都不屑于情情爱爱不食人间烟火的工作狂林娜琏其实也不过只是在自己面前才自命清高罢了。

背地里在俞定延的床上指不定有多风骚多放荡多欲求不满。

这种被欺骗的感觉让凑崎纱夏非常地不爽。

“我该怎么才能相信姐姐呢？”

林娜琏怎么会不知道眼前这个装作愚蠢实则精明得不行的人心里在想什么。

世间万事万物都遵循等价交换的原则，这个定律不论任何时候都依然有效的存在着。

既然不小心被抓住了把柄那自然也需要付出相应的代价来达到平衡。

虽然凑崎纱夏之前对自己各种揩油和冒犯也不算少，但是林娜琏意识到她这次是想来真的了。

这一刻终于还是来了么。

不过好像比想象中慢了许多。

虽然这并不是什么比谁先第一的比赛。

但是从小赢到大的林娜琏非常讨厌失败的滋味，更加不喜欢落于人后的滋味。

可是在凑崎纱夏这个人上，她已经落后名井南太多了，甚至…还输给了那个叫金多贤的高中生。

她只要一想起照片里那个完全还只是个乳臭未干的小屁孩、一点女人味都没有的金多贤。

一直对自己很有自信的林娜琏就真的有些怀疑人生。

这无关喜不喜欢或者爱不爱。

她只是觉得难道对于凑崎纱夏来说她林娜琏当真就一点魅力都没有吗？

她就真的有这么差吗？！

“想要就拿去。”

林娜琏其实早早就做好了心理准备，只是真正要面对的时候为什么会这么紧张呢。

“那姐姐自己脱衣服好不好？”

还是那个永远正经不过三秒钟的凑崎纱夏。

“你…”

这流氓且无赖的要求和一脸纯良无害的凑崎纱夏一点都不搭。

林娜琏好不容易丢弃的羞耻心又被重新捡回，终于意识到自己刚刚肯定是又被那双狐狸眼迷惑住了才会说出“想要就拿去”那种不知廉耻的话。

“混蛋！你放开我！”

凑崎纱夏轻易压制住身下挣扎着不听话的猎物，全身都散发着危险的气息。

“怎么？俞定延碰得我碰不得？”

林娜琏气得满脸通红。

“你胡说八道些什么?！”

“放心，我一定会做得比俞定延好的，姐姐想怎么玩我都可以配合。”

衣服突然被扯开。

“你这个变态！”

林娜琏用力挣扎着却根本阻止不了身上的人对自己的侵犯。

“宝贝你太吵了。”

下一秒就被凑崎纱夏用嘴堵住了嘴。

“唔…”

从未经历过情事的林娜琏被凑崎纱夏娴熟的接吻技术弄得大脑一片空白，捶打着对方肩膀的手也没了多少力气。

而对方那游走在自己身上的有些微凉的手却像是一个火球一般，到了哪里火就烧到了哪里。

身体更是被掌控得好像已经根本不属于自己。

软得一塌糊涂。

衣服被拉高，连裙子都已经在混乱中被强行脱掉，那些从未被别人占领过的地方不停被身上的人毫无怜惜的肆虐抚摸玩弄着。

这种未知的感官体验和处于弱势地位全身都不受自己控制的状况让林娜琏感觉到了害怕。

“唔…不…不要…”

从来不会后悔的林娜琏此时此刻是真的后悔了，这只是一个父亲的计划而已，她为什么要把自己所有的一切都给搭进去。

更讽刺的是明明知道凑崎纱夏并非是自己的良人，为何还要为了林家的声誉和那一纸婚约为她守身。

不然在这方面完全是小白的自己现在也不至于被凑崎纱夏摆布得这么狼狈。

特别是在察觉到自己的身体在凑崎纱夏唇舌的挑逗下做出了一些从未出现过的陌生反应的时候，林娜琏真的羞得无地自容。

当然这种时候已经被猎物激怒的凑崎纱夏更不会放过任何一个可以欺负林娜琏的机会。

“宝贝你湿了。”

林娜琏一直以来的骄傲和矜持在此时此刻崩塌。

声音也染上了颤抖的哭腔。

“求求你…放开我…”

可是下一秒，身体就被凑崎纱夏毫不留情地贯穿。

那一瞬间身体像是被硬生生撕裂一样的钝痛差点让林娜琏痛得晕了过去。

“呜…混蛋…”

林娜琏颤抖着身体用力咬住了凑崎纱夏的肩膀。

企图分散一点下身的疼痛。

肩上传来的痛感却让凑崎纱夏又更加兴奋的深入了一些。

“姐姐好紧。”

“唔…真的好痛…你出去…”

“忍一下，待会儿就不痛了。”

说完凑崎纱夏完全不给林娜琏任何适应时间就开始了激烈的运动，专心地投入到了熟悉的情事当中。

在被强要了三次也许即将还有第四次第五次的林娜琏彻底失去意识之前用最后一丝力气对身上还在对自己索取的人下了最终审判。

“凑崎纱夏…我这辈子都会恨你…”

…

(To be continue)


	5. Stay by my side

All纱文——太空人 #5

大阪席城X闷骚年下

第五章：陪你度过漫长岁月。(鲨鱼部分)

“我姐的行踪是你透露给我父亲的吧？”

周子瑜强忍着怒火看着坐在办公桌后面批着文件连眼睛都没抬起来看自己的林娜琏。

“…”

回答她的只有屋里时钟的滴答声和林娜琏手里的钢笔在纸张上划过的沙沙声。

周子瑜提到的那个人让林娜琏微微皱了皱眉。

那些不好的回忆，自己极度想要忘掉的画面又出现在了脑海里。

林娜琏只要一想起那天发生的事情，那已经过去好几天依然还隐隐作痛着的地方和那些隐藏在高领毛衣下还没有消散的痕迹。

就恨不得把那个叫凑崎纱夏的混蛋大卸十八块。

从年少就憧憬着美好的第一次。

就这样被那个浑人毁得连渣都不剩。

其实严格来讲也算不上是什么报复。

从想尽一切办法掌握到凑崎纱夏的行踪到现在，自己已经任由她在外面胡闹得够久了。

就算任劳任怨接过她所有烂摊子的周子瑜一句怨言都没有，但是林娜琏觉得凑崎纱夏是真的应该要回家了。

毕竟现实这种东西，你或许可以逃脱一阵子，但你永远无法逃脱一辈子。

不是么。

…

两年前被父亲从国外叫回来处理家族事务的周子瑜总是会不可避免的和林娜琏有很多工作上的往来。

所以对于林娜琏的性格周子瑜多少也还算了解，通常她听到问题沉默不语那便是默认的表现。

“那我是不是还得感谢你的鼎力相助？”

周子瑜看着眼前这个好像从来就没有丝毫的私人感情、永远都只会把工作放在第一位、且不久以后就会成为自己嫂子的林娜琏。

“虽然我也很想找到姐姐，但是是希望能看着她好好的走进凑崎家的大门，而不是被抬进凑崎家的医院，还是说你比较想看她被抬进凑崎家的墓地。”

听到这里林娜琏终于抬起头看向周子瑜。

她手里还没来得及抬起来的钢笔在纸上晕成了一团漆黑的圆点。

“你说什么…”

——————

离家出走到处躲躲藏藏了这么久。

最终还是被抓回了这里。

周子瑜赶到的时候，只觉得自己好像什么都看不到了。

只感觉满眼都是血。

地上都是凑崎纱夏的血。

深知父亲性格的周子瑜不敢说任何一句求情的话。

那些懦弱无用的言语除了会更加激怒父亲让姐姐多挨几记拳脚以外没有任何用处。

周子瑜因为用力捏紧手掌的关系。指甲深深的嵌入了肉里。可是她却丝毫感受不到任何疼痛的感觉。

她知道现在有且只有一个人能阻止自己的父亲，虽然那个人她是真的很讨厌。

…

抱着头蜷缩在地上的凑崎纱夏在盛怒的父亲痛揍自己的混乱中看到了那个站在门边的身影。

两年多没见。

她好像又长高了一些。

…

其实对于身体上的疼痛凑崎纱夏早就已经趋于麻木。

可是心里的疼痛却好像并没有那么容易就痊愈。

那些你越是想要遗忘的过往反而才是折磨你越久的元凶。

——————————————

「小瑜，你有后悔的事吗？」

其实那天的海风并不温柔，呼呼地叫嚣着把凑崎纱夏的头发吹得有些凌乱。

但周子瑜却依然觉得她好看。

且是那种这辈子只用看过一眼就再也无法忘记的好看。

「我最后悔的事就是没有答应和姐姐一起逃走。」

凑崎纱夏笑了笑，却没有再搭话。

小时候的自己稚气未脱的一句话让周子瑜一直记到了现在，或许还会记一辈子。

那是一个闷热的午后，小纱夏和被父亲教训得鼻青脸肿的小子瑜说的那句：

「和我走吧，我带你离开。」

其实周子瑜和凑崎纱夏心里都明白，两个乳臭未干的小孩，离开了凑崎家的庇护能逃去哪里。

等待她们的无非又是一顿父亲的毒打罢了。

那个从母亲过世以后，越来越暴戾的父亲是凑崎纱夏童年的噩梦。

虽然后来这个噩梦有了一个自己突然多出来的妹妹和自己一起分担。

但噩梦依然还是噩梦。

不过和墨守成规的周子瑜不同，凑崎纱夏永远都是那个就算知道会被毒打都还是敢于叛逆挑战权威的人。

这也是凑崎纱夏最吸引周子瑜的地方。

因为她所做的都是自己不敢做的。

直到长大以后，周子瑜终于鼓起勇气想要和凑崎纱夏不管不顾地叛逆一次的时候。

她才发现那个可以和凑崎纱夏一起叛逆逃离的机会她已经失去了。

并且再也不会有了。

人生在世，哪有那么多可以不管不顾抛弃一切的机会啊，有些机会只要失去了那便是一辈子都失去了。

更何况她是那么尴尬的一个身份，一个根本没有叛逆资格的身份。

从小到大因为自己母亲的关系，周子瑜一直以来都很懂事，从来到凑崎家的那天开始便拼了命的讨好着父亲。

只为可以从父亲那里分得一点点关注和关爱，可是不论周子瑜怎么努力，也只有在凑崎纱夏撂挑子不干的时候，那些机会才会被父亲指派给自己。

尽管如此，周子瑜都已经十分感激，毕竟她只是个在凑崎家连冠以凑崎这个姓都没有资格的私生女。

自己的母亲并不是什么名门望族家的大小姐，而自己也只不过是凑崎老头和自己母亲一夜风流后不应该出现在这个世界上的附加品而已。

连让自己进凑崎家的机会都是母亲在弥留之际和凑崎老头求来的。

所以这么久以来，不论她多么努力变得越来越优秀，凑崎老头也依然不愿意让她姓回凑崎。

这周子瑜。

一叫就叫了20年。

——————————————

周子瑜转头看向沉默的凑崎纱夏。

「那么姐姐呢？姐姐有后悔的事吗？」

海风吹起了周子瑜的发梢，稍微替她掩饰了那有些紧张的尾音。

凑崎纱夏感受到了周子瑜少见且有些过于灼热的视线，那莫名想要洞悉一切的视线让凑崎纱夏有点狼狈。

「没有」

凑崎纱夏说过很多谎，在那些数不胜数的谎言里她唯一认真的只有这次。

后来在海边和子瑜说的话凑崎纱夏有些记不清了。

她只记得。

那天的海风一直都很咸，咸到好像你只要几秒钟不眨眼，就马上可以让你流眼泪的那种。

————————————

林娜琏是真的没想到凑崎老头会对自己的亲生女儿那么狠。

她知道死不认错的凑崎纱夏一直都很倔，可是林娜琏忘记了她的父亲比她还要倔。

如果不是自己推掉一个很重要的会议赶到现场劝住了越来越生气的凑崎老头。

凑崎纱夏没准就这样被凑崎老头打死了。

看着地上全身都是血蜷缩着一动不动不知死活的人。

林娜琏突然有些害怕这个混蛋会不会就这么死掉。

是。

她是很讨厌凑崎纱夏没错，也常常和她说让她去死。

可是并没有要让她真的去死。

…

已经在医院走廊冰冷的长椅上不言不语不动的坐了三个小时的林娜琏觉得有些冷。

空气中回荡着的是刚刚被凑崎老头叫回家才不得不离开的周子瑜红着眼睛和自己说的那句：

“如果她再也醒不过来，那我这辈子都不会放过你。”

林娜琏抱着自己冻得有些僵硬的胳膊，抬头看着手术室门上依然鲜红着的【手术中】三个字。

突然有些恍惚。

如果凑崎纱夏真的再也醒不过来。

那林家精心策划的计划是不是就可以提前宣告失败了。

而自己是不是也就终于自由了。

可是。

如果凑崎纱夏真的不在了。

那这一切的一切又有什么意义呢。

…

(To be continue)


	6. Before Our Spring

All纱文——太空人 #6

第六章：融雪之前。(All 纱)

从凑崎家走出来的孙彩瑛又看到了那远远在门口等着的身影。

听凑崎家的李管家说这个小孩几乎每天都会来这里等一个小时。

开始也叫保卫驱赶过。

但她还是依然几乎每天傍晚都会来这里等。

后来李管家看她瘦瘦小小的只是站在那里没什么威胁也就索性不再管她。

其实那个人孙彩瑛有印象。

她在井南那里看到过照片和资料。

没记错的话好像应该叫做金多贤。

“别等了，就她那个情况一时半会儿是回不来了。”

孙彩瑛其实说完就后悔了。也不知道自己今天到底是哪根筋不对竟然和陌生人搭话。

多贤看着眼前突然和自己说话的陌生人。

虽然并不认识对方但是她还是选择开口了。

“你…你说的她是…？”

多贤怯生生又很想知道答案的样子让孙彩瑛不禁有些失笑。

“还能是谁，你难道不是来找凑崎纱夏的么？”

………

孙彩瑛从来都不喜欢管闲事，但是今天不仅管了闲事还因此多了个小尾巴。

害，还是自己心太软了。

是啊。

要是自己心硬一点井南也不至于…

“干嘛？”

突然被身后的人拉住了衣角的孙彩瑛被打断了思绪，她转过身皱着眉头看着身后的金多贤。

多贤看了看那些站在病房门口一身黑衣的人，缓缓地低下头。

“我…我不进去了…”

“哈？”

孙彩瑛是真的有点糊涂了，这金多贤白等了这么多天不就是想见凑崎纱夏么？怎么却在最后的时刻突然改变主意了…

…………

凑崎纱夏醒过来的时候，第一眼看到的是敲着笔记本电脑处理工作的林娜琏。

“子瑜呢？”

林娜琏看了一眼病床上把脸扭朝另一边根本不想看到自己的凑崎纱夏。

又默默把视线放回电脑屏幕里的文件上。

“她昨天守了你一宿，早上被你爸叫回去了。”

“是我爸叫你过来的吧？”

凑崎纱夏知道自己的父亲谜之喜欢林娜琏这个未过门的媳妇也不是一天两天了。

和林娜琏的婚事不论她怎么反抗，从来都没有成功过。

态度上更是，一个天一个地。

有时候凑崎纱夏都怀疑是不是林娜琏才是凑崎老头的亲闺女，而自己只是垃圾堆里捡来的。

差别待遇真的不要太明显。

“林娜链姐姐真是下得一盘好棋。”

林娜琏冷着脸看着依然不愿意看自己的凑崎纱夏，不知道她究竟想说什么。

“算了，我最讨厌和你们这种拐弯抹角的商人说话了，你不就是想要拿回林家的产业么。等结婚以后你爱怎么弄就怎么弄，我睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是等你拿到你想要的东西以后也请你满足我的需求，我只想要自由。”

“…”

“那天的事是我不对，你要记恨我也是应该，如果你觉得我现在这样还不够你解恨，那结婚后我会帮你把林家的产业都还给你这样算扯平了吧？你拿到我们就离婚，以后你走你的阳关道我过我的独木桥这样总可以了吧？”

“…”

病房里一直沉默的气氛让凑崎纱夏颇有些懊恼，果然这次自己又浑过头了，现在连和她打个商量都这么费劲。

凑崎纱夏轻轻叹了口气。

打算接受最坏的结果。

“如果你还是不想放过我那你想怎么报复我我都受着，但是请不要为难子瑜。”

一直静静听着凑崎纱夏说话的林娜琏突然冷冷地开口：

“要是我都不愿意呢？”

“阿xi…”

凑崎纱夏气得气血上涌。这个精明又难搞的女人果然软硬都不吃！

她转过头看着一脸冰霜的林娜琏。

“那结婚以后我就天天要你！让你每一天都精神百倍的上班！”

“你…”

林娜琏的脸上红一阵白一阵，她知道凑崎纱夏无赖但是不曾想过她竟然可以无赖到这种程度。

“我什么我，反正结了婚以后咱两就是合法夫妻了，你难道还能去告我强奸你吗？”

“无耻！”

“我就无耻怎么样？”

如果不是因为她受伤，林娜琏真的很想一巴掌呼到她那张欠扁的脸上。

这个世界上恐怕也只有凑崎纱夏能让她林娜琏情绪波动这么大了。

不知道为什么每次只要一遇到这个无赖她林娜琏就总是会有失平日的矜持和端庄。

林娜琏深深吸了口气告诫自己不要和眼前这个无赖一般见识。

对于这个不久以后就要和自己天天同床共枕的人，她林娜琏此时此刻还是选择眼不见为净的比较好。

正当林娜琏合起电脑打算起身离开的时候。

病房的门被打开了————

“你爸怎么没打死你。”

伴随着一句揶揄一起进来的是嚼着口香糖一脸幸灾乐祸的孙彩瑛。

“你来干嘛？”

凑崎纱夏瞟了她一眼，话虽这么说但其实在场的三个人心里都清楚孙彩瑛来干嘛。

平井家二当家这种身份。

除了名井南，没人能叫得动她。

连林娜琏都知道只要是名井南不方便自己出现的场合那就一定会看到孙彩瑛。

果然。这次也不例外…

“看看你还活着没。”

孙彩瑛看了一眼坐在床边椅子上的林娜琏，然后意味深长地对着凑崎纱夏挑了挑眉接着说道：

“我看你这有人保护有VIP病房住还有美女相伴，生活不是过得挺有滋有味的么？所以这次又用的是哪一招？用苦肉计泡妞么？”

凑崎纱夏难得的没和她打嘴炮，只是不咸不淡地开口：

“我没那么容易死，帮我谢谢小南的关心。”

听到这里孙彩瑛终于忍不住翻了个白眼：

“拜托，既然你已经被抓回来了就赶紧搞个手机用一下行不行？这都21世纪了还活得跟个原始人一样，我是你两的传声筒吗？我很忙的好不好。”

“还有，你在外面欠下的风流债托我和你说她妈妈的手术很成功感谢你的帮助。”

这时收好电脑的林娜琏面无表情地起身。

“你们聊…”

“不用不用，你坐着，她这病号可不能没人照顾，万一你走了她出什么事我可担待不起。”

孙彩瑛在离开之前又回头对着凑崎纱夏补了一句。

“一定是你门口那几个凶神恶煞的怪蜀黍把人家吓到了，你伤好了要是有空就去看看人家吧，那孩子天天来你家门口等你怪可怜的。”

………

「和就算知道这辈子已无半点可能却还是固执地等待名井南的孙彩瑛一样可怜」

………

在孙彩瑛离开之后林娜琏也起身离开，却在走到门口的时候被凑崎纱夏叫住。

“姐姐。”

林娜琏收回搭在门把上的手转过身看着病床上的人。

“？”

“可以再陪我一会儿吗？”

在林娜琏的印象里，凑崎纱夏一直都是个玩世不恭风流成性的人，说谎这种事更是张口就能来，有时候你根本不知道她说的话哪句是真哪句是假。

所以世界上怎么会有这样的人…

仗着自己有一张好看的脸，再加上一张会说话的嘴，在撩妹泡妞方面就能得心应手得无法无天。

让人只要稍微不注意就会落入到她的陷阱和圈套里。

防不胜防。

真的可恨。

要是在平时，林娜琏一定会回一句“陪你个头”然后毅然决然的选择开门离开。

但是今天…

或许是凑崎纱夏昏迷了好多天还被下过两次病危才醒过来的缘故，又或许是房间里纯白的一切把凑崎纱夏也渲染得有些过于苍白。

林娜琏觉得凑崎纱夏瘦了好多。

她那本来就没什么肉的肩膀现在瘦到皮肤下骨头的形状更加明显了。

而她的眼神更是刺得林娜琏心里一阵闷痛。

“好。”

……

(To be continue)


	7. Miss

All纱文——太空人 #7

第七章：想念。 (37line)

背靠床头半坐在病床上的凑崎纱夏有些无奈地拍了拍怀里人的脑袋。

“哭什么呢？我这不是好好的在这儿吗？”

“我心疼。”

凑崎纱夏疲惫的眼神、苍白的脸色、瘦得有点硌手的肩膀还有她身上到处散落着的用绷带包扎着的伤口，无一例外都刺痛着名井南的神经。

“为什么要这么对你。”

名井南说的是林娜琏，但凑崎纱夏却会错意以为她说的是自己的父亲。

“没事，习惯了。”

“习惯了？”

名井南拉开了一段距离委屈地看着凑崎纱夏，然后用力在她手臂上拧了一把：

“除了那个高中生你究竟还有什么事情瞒着我！”

她冒着被平井家发现的风险来医院私会凑崎纱夏，只是想要从凑崎纱夏口里亲耳听到林娜琏和她的关系而已。

虽然名井南知道孙彩瑛不会在这种事上骗她，但是她就是像自虐一般一定要听到凑崎纱夏亲口说出答案。

林娜琏为什么会这么凑巧的出现在凑崎纱夏的病房里？这本身就是一件很匪夷所思的事情。

凑崎纱夏每一个与之鬼混过的女人名井南都有调查过，除了那个高中生，对于其他女人凑崎纱夏真的都只是玩一玩而已。

但是女人的第六感告诉名井南，这个时间点出现在凑崎纱夏病房里的林娜琏，绝对不可能只是凑崎纱夏玩一玩的对象。

凑崎纱夏会不会喜欢林娜琏那样的女人暂且不谈。

光是让林娜琏喜欢凑崎纱夏这件事就很天方夜谭。

T城四大家族里有着最清冷个性的继承人。

一个出了名的清心寡欲且视时间为生命的工作狂。

怎么想都不可能会浪费生命在照看一个与自己非亲非故的病号这种事上。

更何况。

凑崎纱夏和林娜琏不管从成长环境到生活方式再到性格习惯三观。

都完完全全是两个世界的人。

一个太严谨，一个太随便。

在每个早晨都会提前两个钟起来晨跑完洗完澡的林娜琏优雅地吃着早餐喝着黑咖啡听着今日财经新闻的时候。

凑崎纱夏要么是在某个酒吧的角落里和一个刚认识还没几分钟的女人调情鬼混，要么是在某个连自己都不知道旁边睡着的女人是谁的床上呼呼大睡。

这样巨大反差的两个人。

怎么想都不会有什么交集的可能。

除非…只有一种可能…

也是那个名井南猜测过的最坏可能。

“痛痛痛痛痛…”

名井南拧的地方刚好是一块淤青，疼得凑崎纱夏龇牙咧嘴地直抽气。

“现在知道痛了？！”

名井南“狠狠”瞪了凑崎纱夏一眼：

“从小你就是这样，在你爸面前痛死都不吭一声，倒是很会来和我喊痛！”

说完却又不忍心看凑崎纱夏吃痛的样子，又没骨气的轻轻帮她揉着刚刚自己拧的地方。

“你要是学着和你爸服个软你至于被打成这样么，本来就已经很瘦了，你看看你现在这一身伤要养多久才能好！你说万一留下什么后遗症…”

凑崎纱夏倾过身在名井南的嘴角留下一个吻打断了她的碎碎念。

“想我了么？”

遂不及防地被偷香成功，名井南红着脸轻轻推了推她。

“鬼才想你。”

凑崎纱夏笑着伸手把名井南捞回怀里：

“那你岂不就是鬼本鬼了吗？”

名井南把头埋进凑崎纱夏的怀里喃喃道：

“谁要想你。”

想念你这件事情这么辛苦。

我为什么要选择辛苦我自己去想念你。

如果人类可以控制自己的情感那谁会愿意去想念一个只要一想到就会撕心裂肺的人。

我每天都会因为想你想到心都快要碎掉、每天都想要和你共度往后的余生。

甚至时常觉得如果没有你那我就像是一个快要死掉的人一般。

所有的一切都失去了存在的意义。

你说我为什么还要愿意去想念你。

你说我还要怎么样才算是想念你。

“你这次回来还走吗？”

“不走了。”

“不走是因为她吗？”

名井南的声音闷闷的，听不出语气。

至于话里的“她”是谁，其实彼此早就已经心知肚明。

“嗯，我要和她结婚了。”

随意又无比干脆的答案就这样毫无防备地直接灌进了名井南的耳朵里。

丝毫没有给她任何可以缓冲的时间。

心里那排山倒海般涌来的酸楚感根本就没有地方可以让名井南好好安放。

凑崎纱夏刚说完就感到颈部一阵剧烈的疼痛————

是名井南哭着咬住了她的侧颈。

力道不留余地。

用力到凑崎纱夏甚至觉得自己不会因为父亲的毒打死掉但是却很有可能会因为名井南而死掉。

凑崎纱夏回忆了一下。

上一次差点死掉是和凑崎老头说要娶名井南。

那个时候固执的自己也是差一点点就和这个世界彻底告别。

当然，这是名井南永远都不会知道的事。

凑崎纱夏有些自嘲地笑了笑。

那个时候的自己可真傻。

真的以为单凭一己之力就能反抗命运了么。

太天真了。

直到反抗到最后，绝望地发现不论是小南还是自己的命运都无法被更改的时候彻底地自暴自弃。

可惜自暴自弃和逃避永远都没办法解决问题，只会不停地创造更多新的问题。

她张了张嘴却还是说不出口那句欠了名井南很多年的对不起。

事到如今。

道歉什么的已经没有任何意义。

她实在是做了太多混账事了。

她亏欠她的也实在是太多太多了。

凑崎纱夏就这样一声不吭地任由着名井南发了狠的咬着。

她想如果能就这样死在名井南手里好像也挺好的。

名井南终究还是在嘴里蔓延起血腥味的时候放开了凑崎纱夏。

很没用吧…为什么都到这种时候了还依然舍不得让凑崎纱夏受到伤害。

名井南把手覆上凑崎纱夏侧颈那被自己咬得已经见了血的地方，有些心疼地问：

“是不是很痛？”

“很痛。”

凑崎纱夏苦着脸指了指自己心脏的位置。

“这里很痛。”

名井南哭得更凶了。

“凑崎纱夏你混蛋！”

你明明就很爱我，为什么却从来都不肯承认呢！

承认你爱我哪怕只是曾经爱过我就真的有那么难吗？！

“所以你还是不要喜欢混蛋好了…我……”

凑崎纱夏剩下的话被名井南的吻全数封碱。

“要我。”

名井南跨坐到凑崎纱夏身上，把自己送到她面前。

“小南…”

“我让你要我！”

名井南用力扯着凑崎纱夏的领子，满脸泪痕的看着她。

如果我们注定无法拥有彼此的将来。

那就让我去用力抓住每一个能和你温存的现在吧。

两人之间熟悉的情事已经不需要过多的言语就能默契配合。

凑崎纱夏紧紧环抱住名井南，吻上她的嘴唇，在缠绵到名井南快不能呼吸的时候放开了她接着一路沿着她好看的下颚线一直吻到同样好看的锁骨。

名井南配合着凑崎纱夏的动作把自己碍事的长发拨到另一边肩膀，然后解开了自己身上衬衫和内衣的所有扣子。

随着凑崎纱夏不停爱抚自己身体的动作，欲望被渐渐挑起的名井南难耐地把手指插进凑崎纱夏的头发里，喘息着有些急切地把自己的柔软送到她嘴边。

“凑崎…”

凑崎纱夏会意的含住名井南的顶端轻轻舔弄着，满意的听到名井南控制不住地呻吟出声。

名井南身体的所有记忆都是凑崎纱夏给的。

凑崎纱夏总能用最快的方式打开她身体的所有开关。

名井南今天穿的是短裙，这让凑崎纱夏很容易就扯下了短裙里那早已经湿透了的内裤，轻而易举地覆上了名井南身下那泛滥成灾的地方。

“呜…”

凑崎纱夏微凉的手与名井南的湿热形成了强烈的反差，刺激得名井南不受控地流出了更多的液体。

“小南今天湿得好快，很久没做了吗。”

凑崎纱夏不算很温柔地搓揉着名井南那已经微微发胀的小核，满意的感觉到名井南身体被刺激得一阵战栗，连开口说话都有些轻微的颤抖。

“你…你说呢…”

“自己没有做过吗？”

凑崎纱夏那就是不进去给自己痛快的撩拨，让名井南感觉身体内的空虚感越来越强烈，好久没有触碰的身体急需要凑崎纱夏的填满。

被不停累加的欲望折磨得有些辛苦的名井南轻轻摆动着自己的身体去迎合凑崎纱夏的手指。

迫切的希望她能给自己一个痛快。

“想你的时候会…”

“小南不应该想念我的。”

名井南还顾不上回答就被凑崎纱夏毫无预警地猛然贯穿了身体。

“啊————”

身体突然被填满的巨大快感让名井南情不自禁地叫出了声。

这种姿势让凑崎纱夏进入到了自己更深的地方。

名井南攀附着凑崎纱夏的肩膀把脸埋进她的颈窝里，轻声呜咽着承受凑崎纱夏对自己身体的掠夺和占有。

“我也不想想念你的…”

可是想念这种事情哪是因为简单一句你不想就可以说停止就停止的。

名井南所有的青春都是凑崎纱夏给的，从小时候她帮自己打跑欺负自己的小男生开始，到从那以后就一直保护自己的她，再到后来她拿走自己的第一次。

回忆这种东西实在是太沉重了。

一起经历过的太过刻骨铭心。

这所有的一切。

要让她如何不去想念凑崎纱夏。

没人知道名井南究竟有多想嫁给凑崎纱夏，没人知道她究竟有多想成为她名正言顺的另一半。

名井南成长过程中几乎所有的第一次都属于了凑崎纱夏。

可是长大以后第一次穿婚纱却不是为了她。

如果时光可以倒流。

如果再也不用和她躲在见不得光的地方温存。

如果她和她只是平凡人而不是家族间稳固彼此地位的筹码那该有多好。

名井南闭着眼睛紧紧抱着凑崎纱夏，纵容着她在自己的体内肆意的冲撞。

而凑崎纱夏又一次沉溺在了名井南的紧致和湿滑里，每和她做一次都会感叹一次这要命女人的完美身体对于自己的致命吸引力。

名井南整个人就像是一旦沾染上就永远都不可能戒掉的瘾。

做爱时迷蒙的眼神，轻咬的嘴角，欲拒还迎的呻吟，还有那紧紧咬住自己不放的名井南。

总是很轻易就能激起凑崎纱夏想要狠狠占有她的欲望，想看她摇着头哭着向自己求饶时的样子。

听着伏在自己耳边的名井南那不知道是不是故意叫给自己听的甜腻娇喘声，凑崎纱夏一边亲吻着名井南白皙的天鹅颈一边不受控地加大了冲撞的力度和速度。

“小南…”

这两年多以来担惊受怕的逃亡，经历过的一切都像是做梦一样不真实，可是却唯有和名井南水乳交融的此时此刻，凑崎纱夏才觉得自己是活着。

大概这就是所谓的归属感吧。

而名井南又何尝不是呢？

唯有被凑崎纱夏深深占有着的此时此刻，好像自己才像是真实地存在着。

就算不能和凑崎纱夏永远在一起，但是眼前的人却早就已经嵌入到她的血肉灵魂里了。

“凑…凑崎…”

凑崎纱夏要自己的时候总是这么激烈，是就算和她做过再多次名井南都有些无法承受的激烈。

要坏掉了。

名井南哭着紧紧抓住了凑崎纱夏的肩膀。

“慢…慢点…慢点好不好…”

这样很快就会到。

而距离离开的黎明还有一段时间。

她不想那么早就到。

……………………………

「我不知道下次再见到你会是什么时候了」

「我甚至都不敢确定下一秒钟的你还愿不愿意像现在这样要我」

「所以我所能做的也只有用尽全力去抓住每个和你在一起的每分每秒」

「这是现在的我所能做的也是唯一能做的事了」

「我很爱你」

「比谁都要爱你」

………………………

在第一波灭顶的快感来临之前，凑崎纱夏深深吻上了名井南的唇，把名井南到达高潮的呻吟声全部揉碎在了与自己的交换气息之间。

这也是名井南永远都不会知道的另一件事。

那就是在她每次被凑崎纱夏送上顶峰的时候——————

凑崎纱夏都会吻在她的唇上用唇语说的那些“我爱你”。

………………………

名井南拼命隐忍却又无法克制的呻吟声从门后传了过来，让正想敲门提醒名井南约定好的探视时间差不多到了该离开了的林娜琏愣了愣。

半晌。

林娜琏收回打算敲门的手，转身离开。

从答应名井南来这里探望凑崎纱夏并特意把病房的门口保镖调离的时候。

不是就应该有心理准备了吗？

脑海里想起名井南来找自己时说的话：

「你别看她好像什么都不在乎无关紧要的样子，但是她过得很辛苦。」

「你不知道吧，你也不在乎吧。」

「可是我在乎啊。」

「你知道我有多羡慕你吗？」

「你知道我有多羡慕你可以嫁给她吗？」

「所以求求你…」

「拜托了。」

……………………………………………

【那你知道我有多羡慕你吗】

……………………………………………

(To be continue)


End file.
